


Victories

by medusine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, background Silver/Madi, missing scene from 3.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusine/pseuds/medusine
Summary: Amid the war and the grief, Flint finally has one good day.





	Victories

It was done. They'd won.

Flint stepped through the forest, the rustle of leaves and roots under his feet filling his head. His body hummed with pain and victory and the buzz that lingered from the moment he'd locked eyes with Silver, over the river. He ached in many ways, none of which Flint could understand at that moment. So he lost himself in the sensations of his body settling, the noises of the forest, and the momentary dampening of thought.

Fragments of voices and pictures swirled in his head. Explosions, blood, death. His own voice, fierce and triumphant. “Tell your governor! You tell him I'm coming!” He could still feel the rush of power, the illusion of invincibility. And Silver's face floated back into his mind, smiling as Flint told him not to worry about having to be his end, intense as he stared at Flint across the river.

The Maroon camp finally greeted Flint and the men walking alongside him. Some were being dragged or carried, some laughed and shouted and congratulated each other, some went to ensure their families were safe. Flint paid them no mind. His eyes were on Silver, who was standing by a hut in the centre of the camp. Madi wasn't far behind.

“They retreated,” Flint announced. It was redundant, of course. They knew. He just needed to say it aloud.

“Told you Dobbs would do what I asked,” Silver said with a twinkle in his eye. Warmth rushed into Flint's chest, shocking in its suddenness.

“I killed Hornigold. Shot him dead,” he said, coming closer to Silver.

“Won't be missed.”

“I take it Rackham and the others will be arriving soon?” Madi said.

“Yeah.” Only now, faced with Madi's regal composure and quiet strength, did Flint realise how weary he was, how much exhaustion was mingling with exhilaration.

“You can use these quarters to freshen up and see to your wounds,” she said, gesturing to the hut behind Silver. “We'll talk about the next step later.”

Flint was mildly aware that he was covered with blood. Small cuts stung on his face and chest, but he doubted they were serious.

“I'll help,” Silver rumbled. His voice was impossibly deep, his eyes a dark stormy blue.

Flint saw a shift on Madi's face, out of the corner of his eye, too fleeting for Flint to name it. She left, and Flint followed Silver into the hut.

It was dark inside, and quiet. Light peeked through the cracks between the branches that formed the walls. Flint found a cot in the far corner and sat down onto it with a long sigh. Silver was watching him, eyes glittering in the gloom. It was so quiet that Flint could hear his own breath, and Silver's.

Silver sat beside Flint, his weight making the mattress shift. He placed a bowl of water down beside Flint's feet and wrung out a rag. For a long moment, nothing happened, then Silver pressed the wet fabric to Flint's face.

“Quite a bit of blood,” Silver commented, his voice quiet.

“Most of it isn't mine,” Flint answered. His tongue felt awkward, his fingers numb, and the heat that had bloomed in his chest was shifting down to his lower belly as Silver wiped at the drying blood off his skin. Rivulets of water ran down Flint's throat, soothing, distracting.

“Your shirt,” Silver said, fingers already grasping at it. Flint shifted to help Silver remove it, bone tired yet still thrumming with tension. He shivered when the rag touched the side of his throat, closing his eyes, highly aware of the sound of Silver's breath by his ear.

Blood and water and dirt ran down him, soaking into the top of his trousers. Silver leaned over, reaching across Flint's chest to wash his other side. Flint opened his eyes to Silver gazing back at him. They both went still, faces inches apart.

In his moment of victory, everything seemed possible for Flint, even this.

He ducked his head, and Silver raised his. The last thing Flint saw were Silver's lips parting, then their mouths were crushed together and their bodies collided. All weariness forgotten, Flint devoured Silver with his lips, conquered him with burning hands, claimed him with his body. Their breath filled the darkness of the hut, gasping, stuttering as they surrendered to each other.

Only now that Silver straddled his thighs and Flint squeezed him tight in his hand, only now that their breaths melded in the throes of ecstasy, was victory complete.


End file.
